Fuzzy feelings
by Antigone1
Summary: With the majority of the X-Men gone, Kurt is left to rescue them alone. But will the Brotherhood meet a foe - or a new convert?
1.

"Damn it

Disclaimer-I do not, nor will I ever own the X-Men.They all belong to Marvel Comics…I think=) As of now, nothing in this story is "mine." =(Anyway…please R/R.This could possibly develop into a Kurtty fic, I dunno, tell me what you want, what you think, whatever, I'm totally open…now on with the show.

"Damn it!!"Rogue turned from her opponant and looked in the direction of the curse.Kurt was lying on the ground clutching his bleeding arm, the glint of metal about to strike him again.

"Stop!" she yelled.Almost instantly the metal arms retracted and Rogue and Kurt were left in the Danger Room."Kurt, you okay?"

"Ja, only a scratch."Kurt replied, still clutching his "scratch" which was bleeding freely.

"Uhuh…right.How 'bout we go get your "scratch" a little bandage?"Rogue helped him to his feet, but he staggered."Yo suga', what's wrong?You been off your game all day."

"It'z nothing.Just a little tired."Kurt's voice was shaky and his eyes a little glazed.

"Hey, why don't you go get some sleep?You need it…and I don't fancy sweeping up blue fuzz next time you have and encounter with the big baddies of the Danger Room."Rogue laughed at her own joke, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Ja, your right.I am totally behind you with ze not wanting to sweep me up.Wake me for dinner, ja?"Rogue insisted that he let her clean his cut, then he "bamfed" into his room.

Once in his room, Kurt leaned against the wall.He really was exhausted.His throat was a little scratchy and his head ached.All he could think of was his soft, warm bed.The minute his furry blue head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

3 hours later

Kitty knocked on Kurt's door.No answer."Kurt?"Still no answer."Hey blue boy, dinner!"Still no answer.Aggravated, Kitty phased through the door and walked over to Kurt's bed."I know that you can't possibly be thinking about missing dinner, so stop acting like an idiot and get up!"Kurt groaned and rolled over, facing Kitty.

"What time iz it?"he asked sleepily

"Right now?6:41.We are now, like, 11 minutes late for dinner, and if the mashed potatoes are gone I'm gonn…"Kurt's groan interrupted her."Hey, what's wrong?You suddenly develop a potato phobia?"Kurt answered her with a bad sounding cough."Seriously, what's wrong?"Kitty was getting worried, this is not the normal Kurt.

"Kurt's not here right now, pleaze leave a message at ze sound of ze beep and he will get back to you next year, after he wakes up."Kurt answered hoarsely.

"You need to eat.You usually eat, like, every ten minutes.You haven't eaten since lunch.Let's go."Kitty dragged Kurt to his feet.

"Keety, I just can't rezist you when you talk like zat to me."Kurt joked as he stretched.

"Let's go, the food is probably too cold to eat by now."Kitty said as she walked towards the door, but stopped when she heard Kurt coughing, hard.She turned to find out what's wrong, but he insisted he was fine.As an end to the conversation, he "bamfed" out.Kitty let out an exasperated sigh and, frustrated, phased her way through the floor and down to the dining room.

Down in the dining room, all the X-Men were chatting around the table.Kitty sat down in her regular seat and made a grab at the mashed potatoes, only to find the bowl scraped clean.

"Kurt!Arrr!!Do you have any idea how much I was totally craving mashed potatoes?"She glared across the table at him, fully expecting his plate to be filled to the max with mashed potatoes, only to find him solemnly sitting in his chair, nothing on his plate.

The others had noticed Kurt's behavior.Evan seemed to be grateful…more food for him, Rogue was gazing with concern, Ororo took on a motherly expression, Jean looked worried, Logan annoyed,Scott concerned, but manly, but the Professor was the first to comment.

"Kurt, not hungry?"

"Nein Professor.I'm not feeling very well."

Jean felt a stab of pity.Kurt had been through so much in the past few days.He had been so stressed over Mystique being his mother, he must have lowered his immune defenses.

"Is there anything we can do?"Jean couldn't think of anything better to ask.

"Nein, but thank you Jean.Professor, I vould like to go back to mein room though, may I be excused?"

"Yes Kurt.Go, get some rest."

Kurt coughed in response, then bamfed out.

In his absense, the discussion inevitably turned to him.

"Poor Kurt, he's been through so much, now this."Jean sympathized.

"He'll be fine in the morning."Even declared

"How do you know?" shot Kitty.

"I just do."

"I'll check on him later tonight, just in case Evan's medical opinion is incorrect."Ororo assured the group.

"Yes Ororo, that is advisable.But I know he'll be fine." The Professor commented.

11:00pm

Ororo quietly opened Kurt's bedroom door.She walked over to the sleeping blue fuzzball.She tenderly place her hand on his forehead and, feeling the heat radiating off it, she left the room.A minute later, she returned with an ear thermometer.Gently turning Kurt's head to expose one of his ears, Ororo placed the thermometer in his ear and took his temperature.101.2 degrees (F).She took her cool hand and again gently placed it on his fevered brow.He stirred and Storm decided to let him sleep.She left his room and headed to Charles' chamber.

"Charles?" she asked, knocking on the door."Are you awake?"

"Yes Ororo, you may come in."She entered and Professor promptly inquired as to Kurt's condition.

"He has a slight fever, of 101.2.Do you think that I should wake him?"Storm asked.

"Do what you think is best, but I think he should try to sleep it off."

"Yes, that was my first instinct.I think it would be best."Replied Ororo

"Yes.Now, why don't you get some sleep?It been a long day."

"Goodnight Charles."

"Goodnight."


	2. 

The next morning at breakfast, everyone noticed Kurt's absense, but the Professor calmly told them the situation

Hey thanks for all the reviews, they helped so much!Anything you guys think about my story, good or bad, I wanna know!!!I can NEVER get better if you people don't pick apart my story… but that doesn't mean that I don't LUV a positive comment=)Thanks again and I'll try to get every1's constructive comments into the story.

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own anything, yet, but I plan on owning **something** by the next chapter, good or evil (hmmwaahhhhhh=))

The next morning at breakfast, everyone noticed Kurt's absence, but the Professor calmly told them the situation.He said that Kurt was sleeping something off and would not be going to school that day.

"Poor thang, but at least he doesn't have to take that chem. test he didn't study for."Rogue said as she grabbed her bag, "In some ways, he's a lot luckier than me."

"Yeah, but if you didn't go through life with a 'when am I gonna need this attitude,' maybe you wouldn't want to be sick."Scott retorted.

"Whatever" Rogue answered as she went out the door.

"Come on, we're gonna be late again!"Jean yelled from the car as Evan attempted to make music with the car beeps.

With everyone school bound in the car, Scott pulled out and off they went.

Later that day

"Errrr!That chem. test was, like, so brutal!Why don't I remember science being evil?"Kitty whined to Rogue on their way to lunch.

"Shut-up, ya got 100% and ya know it!"Rogue answered her.

They grabbed some lunch and made their way to their usual table, where Evan, Scott and Jean were already sitting.

"Hey girls, sup?"Evan called as they approached.

'Nothin'" Kitty answered.

The group talked, and the conversation drifted onto the subject of Kurt.

"I wonder how he is" Scott said to no one in particular.

"Yeah man, he's gotta be bummed…or he's fakin'"Evan smirked, thinking over the idea and considering it himself.

"I think the Professor would kinda know that.But still, I hope he's okay."Jean said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Back at the Institute…

Kurt slowly opened his eyes.He groaned and thought for a moment.Yes, it was official…he felt like crap.Despite his aching muscles' protests, he propped himself up on his pillows and looked around his room.His eyes met with an unexpected sight, Ororo sitting in a chair across the room, reading a book.She looked up when she heard his groan.

"Finally, Kurt, you're awake."Ororo's voice greeted him.

"Ja, but I don't know if zat iz a good zing."Kurt answered.

Ororo laughed, "Well, I don't think you'll be doing much for a few days, so that can be your primary activity."

"I'm not complaining," Kurt said as Ororo got up to retrieve the thermometer.

She stuck it in his ear and frowned at the read out.

"Vat?Can I fry an egg on mien head yet?"Kurt's jokes belied his current physical state.

"Very nearly, 102.7.I don't like this Kurt.Here, take some asprin."Ororo offered him the two tablets and he quickly accepted them.

"Danke, I really needed those."Kurt said, gulping down the pills with the glass of water on his bedside table.

"Can I get you anything?You haven't eaten yet…some soup?"

"Ja, something to make me hotter zan I am already."

"Ice cream?"

"Nein, danke I'm fine," he sneezed and grabbed a tissue, "Vell, maybe not _fine, _but I'll survive."

Ororo cast a worried glance at the sweaty boy in the bed, looking so helpless.She laughed when he saw she was worried and tried to make himself look less helpless by straightening up and trying to clear the fog that clouded his mind.

She decided to give him a break."I'm going to go talk to Professor Xavier.If you need me, just yell…or make some loud noise."She smiled and left.

He released the cough he had been holding in.He couldn't believe that he felt this bad.He did not want to be in bed sleeping…dreaming.There were too many things to have dreams about, nightmares about.The identity of his mother had just recently set in, and he would much rather be doing something than sitting around, thinking.Kurt decided that he had to figure out a way to get better, or at least appear better.He decided sleeping could be one way and snuggled back down under his warm comforter.

Ororo made her way to the Professor's office.She was going to report on Kurt's condition.She entered to find the Professor with his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

"Charles?Are you alright?"She questioned.

"There is some…some powerful mutant.A new energy.I don't know where, but it is surely an older mutant, one with highly developed powers.Assemble the team when they return from their studies.We must track this force."

Ororo cast a concerned look in the Professor's direction as she left his room, for the rest of the X-Men would be returning soon.She had a feeling they would need to be ready.


	3. 

Hey every1

Hey every1!!Again, I'd like to thank all who R/R, I REALLY appreciate it!!It's my first fic ever (did I mention that?) and the support has been great.I wanna clarify though =), Kurt may not SEEM angsty about Mystique, but it will come.I wrote a summery b4 I actually wrote the story.I am gonna step up the whole Mystique thing soon though so please KEEP READING =) 

Disclaimer: not mine yada yada, blah blah I'm not making any money, so there would really be no point in suing.

"Yo, man, can you believe that dude?"Evan cried as he watched a car that had just made a dangerous U-turn in front of them peel off in the opposite direction."Idiot, what the hell was he thinking?!"

"It's not that big a deal Spike, chill."Kitty tried to calm him.

"No, he cut right out in front of us, he coulda killed us!"As he said this, a spike was growing from the hand that was pointed towards the offending car in anger.

"Evan, no!"Scott checked Evan before he could send the spike sailing.

"I was only gonna do the tires, it would keep him from killing somebody," was his reply.

"No, you know we don't do that."Scott's voice was final.Evan's spike slowly retracted as he glared at Scott..

"So, whatch y'all doin' tonight?"Rouge drawled, in an attempt to ease the forming tension and change the subject.

"I guess that depends on what the Professor wants us to do," was Jean's reply.

As they pulled up to the Institute, they were met by Storm.She was anxiously awaiting their arrival, not normal behavior.They jumped out of the car hurried over to her. 

"Hey, what's up?Is Kurt okay?"Kitty asked quickly.

"He is better than he was, but that is not what I needed to talk to you about.The Professor has detected a mutant.Old, powerful…we need to go search at once."Ororo's voice was urgent.

"But what about Kurt?He can't come, can he?"Rogue asked.

"No, but the Professor will be here.Kurt will be fine.Now, go get ready, hurry."

A few minutes later, the team, minus Kurt and Logan, for the latter was nowhere to be found, were aboard the jet.

"Where exactly are we going?"Scott asked as he settled himself into the pilot's seat.

"The forest, on the edge of town, just land where I tell you," was Storm's reply.

They reached a clear field in the middle of the forest when Storm told them to land.

When everyone was outside, Storm issued instructions."We will split up into groups, cover more ground.Stay with your partners and if you run into trouble or find the mutant, send some sort of signal.It is now 5:00.In the unfortunate event that none of our efforts yield success, we will meet back here at 8:00.Jean, you search with Cyclops, Shadowcat, you and Spike, Rogue, you and I shall be a team.Now go."

Three hours later, nothing, not so much as a trace of this new mutant was found.The teams met up only to talk about their shortcomings.

Storm led the discussion "Does anyone have any information they want to disclose?"

Kitty answered, "Yes, well more of a request, please don't EVER pair me up with Spike EVER again.And who gave him access to the food coloring?I sure didn't and now LOOK at me!"She pulled the hair that was covering the side of her face away and revealed a dark red splotch."I spent, like, a day at this river thing trying to scrub it out!I'm gonna kill you!"She made a grab at Spike, whom she saw for the first time since she started her ranting for he had conveniently "lost" something behind a patch of bushes and had only now "found" it.

"Anyone have anything to tell us about the mutant?"Storm asked as she ignored Shadowcat."

"Nope" 

"Naw"

"Nu-uh"

"No"

"I imagine that there is nothing our efforts can achieve now, the sun is down, so we might as wel-"She was interrupted by a scream coming from inside the forest."Let's go!"

"No, NO get away from me!!!"He screamed causing the figure in the shadows not to pause, but to increase the speed of its steady pursuit.He had no clue who, or what, was chasing him, but he had a paralyzing fear of being caught.After what seemed to be hours, but could not have been more than minutes, the boy slowed his frantic pace.He was so tired and he had lost the feeling in his legs.He stumbled over a root and fell into a patch of thorn bushes.He pulled himself up and spat the blood from the gash his fangs had caused on the inside of his mouth.He groaned and rolled over only to be greeted by the towering figure of the thing that had been chasing him.With one slash, it ripped open his chest and raised its arm to deliver the final blow, only to be checked by a voice.He felt his blood draining from his body as he turned his head towards the voice that left him to suffer a drawn out death.The moonlight reflected off her red hair as she stepped from the shadows.She sauntered over to him, her blue body looked, to him, almost as if it was floating, but everything looked that way.She knelt down next to him, brushed the hair that was plastered to his face away and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my son," she said, her voice lacking the tenderness of someone from whom one would normally hear such a comment.She stood up, deliberately dusted off her hands and walked back to the edge of the shadows were she was met by an enormous figure.The last thing the boy remembered was the glint of claws and growl of anticipation before all went dark…

Kurt woke up, sweaty and confused.What had happened?The memories came flooding back to him.His pulse quicken, breathing sped up, as he looked frantically in the darkness for the danger that had just plagued him.It took a few minutes for him to convince himself that it was only a dream, nothing more.

"Mein head," he murmured as he reached for the Tylenol Ororo had left on his nightstand, (A/N No, she was not trying to kill Kurt w/ aspirin (lol) I was gonna put Tylenol, but it was late and my brain wasn't working so I couldn't remember how to spell it so…aspirin =))

He pulled himself out of bed, his aching muscles protesting all the way.He glanced at his clock."8:00?Itz zat late?"He walked out of his room and down the vacant hall."Vere is everyone?"He started walking toward the Professor's room, but started running when he heard a crash.

"Wha-what are you doing?Stop.Stop!!"The Professor screamed.Another crash.

"Professor!"Kurt bamfed into the Professor's room.Instead of being greeted by the sight of Professor Xavier, he was greeted by and empty wheelchair and an enormous hole in the wall leading to the outside through which something must have entered.Kurt tried to move from his spot leaning against the wall to look through the opening, but he was too weak.Using his power had drained what little energy he had.Never the less, Kurt pushed himself to hurry to the opening."Professor" was the word on his lips right before he passed out.


	4. The battle against an unseen foe

First I wanna give some much do credit, (though it was unbeknownst to me until it was brought to my attention (thanx) =) ) I 

First I wanna give some much do credit, (though it was unbeknownst to me until it was brought to my attention (thanx) =) )I wanna thank Kelly because she gave me the idea for Kurt being sick(I thought it was original…my bad (sorry =) )It was in her AMAZING story "Tea with Honey, Flat Ginger Ale…" (read it if you haven't)It was one of the first fics from this category I read and uh, I dunno what happened in my brain, but I thought that what I was thinking was my thought (lol) but I guess not (damn…can't I EVER have an original thought? lol)Kelly~ Feel free to unknowingly be inspired by part of my story (although you'd just be unknowingly inspired by your own story, so it'd be kinda pointless lol) So anyway, thanks for the wonderful inspiration…even though I didn't know you were the one who inspired me =) hope you don't mind =).

Storm, Shadowcat, Spike, Rogue, Cyclops and Jean raced through the forest towards the sound of the scream.The only problem was, there was only the one scream.It was too far off to be pinpointed and to full of shear terror to be gender identified.After a good half an hour search, the team decided there was nothing more they could do.They were without a any real lead to run towards, plus they had no light with which to guide themselves.

"Oww!"Kitty tripped over something.

"Shadowcat?Are you alright?"Ororo heard Kitty's exclamation and questioned her condition.

"Yeah, I'm fine.I tripped over a root, stupid tree."She grumbled as she used the tree with the offending root to support herself as she got up.

"Oh my God!"Kitty cried out, yet again.

"What?Is the possessed ivy trying to drag you down into a muddy grave?" Evan snickered.

"No, seriously, guys come here."She was trying to see something on the tree trunk that she had used for support."What _is _that?"

The others came and squinted at the tree.It was badly mauled and chunks of it were missing.Quite recently too, for the sap from the tree was still sticky.

"Could a bear have done it?"Rogue tried to find a logical, less psychopathic mutant theory.

"No, I don't think Wolverine could have made this deep and abrasion on a tree this size."Ororo shot down her less terrifying theory.

"Well, whatever it is who did this, they can't be too far off. The saps still sticky."Evan stated, as he touched the sap.

"Uhh guys…" Jean's voice shaking, "This, like, isn't sap, its blood!"

Storm lit up the sky with a lightning bolt, hoping to discard Jean's statement.Unfortunately, she only confirmed it.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!"Rogue screamed.

Kitty was retching, Evan was frantically trying to wipe the hand with which he had touched what he believed to be sap on the ground.Scott was trying to comfort Jean, who was staring in disbelief at the shadowed tree.

Ororo was the only one to fully keep her wits about her."Quickly!Back to the jet!"She whispered these instructions, but her tone was urgent.

They turned to run, but were checked by a low growl.All froze, paralyzed with fear, not able to see their opponent.

"Nice puppy."Evan whimpered, in an attempt to calm himself as well as the others.No such luck, for when he said that, an enormous animal jumped out of the brush.It struck Shadowcat down cold and injured Cyclops' arm.

"AHHHH!!"Scott screamed.

"Cyclops!"Jean ran towards the sound of the scream, only to be knocked unconscious from a blow to the back of her neck by the unseen beast.

Storm was calling forth a great gust of wind when the animal charged her and knocked her into a tree that was some 30 feet behind her.She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Rogue ran in the direction of the battle noises with the intention of draining the mutant, if it was a mutant, of its powers.The animal grabbed Evan who was trying to figure out a way to shoot his Spikes without hitting one of his teammates.He threw him at Rogue and he landed on top of her, knocking them both to the ground.Rogue's hands were bare and came into contact with Spike's arm.She screamed as she realized that it was her own teammate's powers she had just absorbed.While she sat in disbelief, the animal crept up behind her and knocked her out with a hit to the head.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the now ended battle.

"Are they alive?"the voice, a woman's, asked impatiently.

"Yes, they are," the animal replied.

"Good, bring them to the warehouse…still alive."She then left.

Cyclops knew that voice.He was lying on the ground, barely conscious from blood loss, but he _knew_ that voice.The woman's.It was so cold, so cruel, uncaring.Mystique.Scott then joined the others in the painless world of the unconscious.

The next morning, Logan suffered a very agonizing task.Getting up.He found himself lying in a patch of bushes, not remembering exactly how he got there.He remembered picking up the scent of a new mutant, following it into the forest…He had found the creature, enormous, bear-like thing.They had fought and Logan had…lost.He had to tell Charles, warn the X-Men.Despite every muscle in his body fighting him, Logan got up and ran towards the mansion.He did not see the silver identification bracelet lying one the ground, bearing the name "Kitty." 

What'd ya guys think?I thought it was pretty good, but my opinion doesn't count, yours does!So please R/R.Make me happy =)Its what I live for.That and chocolate (yum)

Hope you enjoyed more real soon ( I know how much I hate to wait for chapters =) )


	5. Where is everyone?

Yea

Yea!!!!I'm in the twenties with reviews!!!!Yea!(am I getting to overenthusiastic about this?I dunno, I'm just happy that I'm in the twenties!!! ::looks at the stories with like 200 reviews:: err…I'm in the twenties yea!!!))Thank you, everyone, who reviewed my story, hell, even read my story (though you didn't take the time to tell me your thoughts hrmph! J/k) thanx everyone!Keep it up! =)I love to know what u think!(by the way, if you like anything you read here, check out my other story, Actions not remembered, still in the very beginning, but I think I could turn out to be decent…with the right comments to keep me on track =) lol) 

P.S.I'm soooo happy with this part, this and the last part, I think you guys are gonna enjoy, hope you enjoy. ::excited squeal::

Disclaimer:don't own it, want to, but don't,(wait, I own the animal mutant thingy) please don't sue, but please do enjoy!

Logan entered the Institute, bruised and bleeding, but he made it, which was more than he expected.He leaned against the doorframe and attempted to catch his breath. 

"Charles!"He screamed hoarsely.No reply.

"Ororo!"Logan tried again.Still no answer.

"Damn, Charles!"Logan muttered as he raced up the stairs towards the Professor's room.

He ran into the room only to discover the empty wheelchair.He slowly walked over to it, trying to make sense off what he believed to have happened.He turned it back upright, then, for the first time, looked at the rest of the room.There was broken plaster from the hole in the wall strewn all over the floor, claw marks on the wall and floor planks, and something hanging halfway out the hole.Something blue…Kurt.Logan ran over to the unconscious boy and pulled him from the threshold.

"Kurt…Kurt!"Logan gently shook the boy.Kurt responded with a weak groan.At least he was alive.

"Kurt, come on blue boy, time to wake up."Logan gruffly tried to force Kurt to come back into the conscious world, and thank God, it worked.  
  


"Vhat??"Kurt mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Time to wake up," Logan tried to force him to stand up, without success.

"Ze frogs, Ze FROGS!Get zem off!Get zem OFF!" was Kurt's jumbled response as he slumped down against the wall, batting Logan away.

Okay…the fuzz boy was starting to creep Logan out.

"Okay, that's enough of that, time to wake up."Logan picked Kurt up, walked over to the bathroom, turned on the shower, cold, and stuck Kurt's head under it.

"AHHH!"The trip back into reality was apparently an unpleasant one.Kurt body convulsed with the shock of the cold water, and shook free of Logan's grip, the only thing keeping Kurt's body upright.The tile floor was not kind.

"Ow!Vhat did you do that for?"Kurt angrily glared at Logan as he shakily got up, rubbing his side. 

"Frogs?"was Logan's reply.

Kurt's eyes darted around nervously."Uh, well…"Memories of what had happened before he had passed out came flooding back to him."The Professor!Is he here?"Kurt made an attempt to hurry back into the Professor's bedroom, but was to weak and fell back onto Logan for support.

"Easy fuzzy.What happened?"Logan questioned Kurt.

"I don't really know.I got up to go get some food…I zink…and I heard ze Professor yelling, telling somezing to, to stop.I teleported into his room, but all I found vas his empty vheelchair and a hole in ze wall.I vent over to ze hole and looked out, trying to see vhat had done zis.I guess I passed out."Kurt said that last sentence with a sheepish, ashamed look on his face.

Logan took no notice, but pressed for more details.

"What about the others?Where are they?"

"I, I don't know.I did not see any of zem ven I left mein room."Kurt replied weakly.

Logan helped Kurt into the Professor's room and had him sit on the disheveled bed.Logan examined the scratch marks, sniffing them carefully, while Kurt looked on sleepily.

"The animal," Logan muttered to himself.

"Vhat?"Kurt heard the observation and, puzzled, looked at Logan for answers.

"Nothing…I know who did this."Logan replied, still studying the room.He turned to Kurt."Feel up to a little field trip?"

Ten minutes and two tablets of Tylenol (A/N try saying that 10 times fast lol) later, Kurt and Logan were in the helicopter, making their way to the forest.They landed in the same clearing as their teammates had, some 12 hours earlier.Kurt stepped off the aircraft shakily.

"You gonna be up for a walk?"Logan quickly asked him, briefly considering what he would do with Kurt if he wasn't up for the walk."

Kurt's answer relieved him of his decision though, "Ja, I'll be fine."

They made their way towards the area where Logan's, and the rest of the X-Men's, battle had taken place.Their journey was interrupted by frequent bouts of coughing from Kurt and his need to lean up against a tree to rest.

Finally, they reached the sight.Kurt walked slowly over to the same mauled tree that Kitty had first noticed.He recognized the substance on it for what it was.

"Blood," Kurt looked at Logan.

"Yeah…Thing had sharp claws."Logan replied, unconsciously touching his back. 

Logan stopped and sniffed the air.He knew that scent.

"Mystique,"Logan growled.

"Mystique isn't the only one,"Logan turned to Kurt and saw him squatting on the ground, holding something shiny…Kitty's bracelet.

How'd y'all like it?I think that it's coming along, and have some ideas, a rough map of where I want it to go, but I'm always up for suggestions.As always, please R/R more to come VERY soon!Hope you enjoyed!!!


	6. A big glass box

Hey~

Hey~

I'm getting closer and closer to the 30 review mark ::squeal:: and couldn't be more _thrilled_! =)In celebration and thanking, this chapter…extra long (not really, only by a little bit, but still =)You don't know how happy I am!I literally sit in front of my computer for hours, just staring at the reviews!J/k, lol, but I do check quite often and am thrilled to the max with _every_ new review!Please keep it up, you can bet that I will (writing and squealing that is lol)!Oh and soon, _very _soon, I will reveal to you, dun dun dun, the description of the mutant I affectionately called "the animal" (He has a real name, code name, whatever, and it will be reavealed!) Patience… lol!By the way, Is anyone else having like the toughest time uploading things?Like I have Microsoft word and I save it in web page form, but I get the message that it doesn't end in html or whatever (btw it does =)) You don't have to respond, I'm just voicing what happens because this is the like 300th time I've tried to load this chapter, sooooo I'm a bit uh…perterved.

Disclaimer:I do not now, have never, but will (for that is my life goal =P lol), own X-Men Evolution.Do you think that it'll happen?=)

The trip back into the real world was a long and arduous one. After many stops and detours, Kitty finally arrived.Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to clear her vision…actually turn it from double back into single.Her head was throbbing and her mind cloudy.She had to fight constantly to stay afloat in the sea of darkness, which threatened to take her under once again.She, fortunately, won the battle and, slowly, turned her head around to try to make sense of what had happened and where she was.

The first thing she noticed was that she was enclosed in a glass cubical, along with the others that were captured.Outside the cubical, Kitty noticed that the apparently large, warehouse like room contained many machines, all foreign to her.It was sparsely furnished, with two metal chairs positioned about ten feet from the cubical.The roof was about fifty feet off the floor and was supported by metal columns.There was no one in the room, for what Kitty could see (which wasn't much for her head was throbbing), though there was what appeared to be a door about 15 feet to the right of Kitty, on the wall that the cubical was sitting up against.

Kitty tried to phase through the glass.

"Oww!"Her attempt was unsuccessful.Either she was to drained to use her powers or the glass wasn't just glass.

She decided that, rather than trying to take care of the things on the outside of the clear prison, she should check on those inside.She hurried over to the X-Man that was closest to her.Cyclops.He was pale and a little cold, but alive.His suit had been slashed to ribbons and he had a large gash in his arm.It had been crudely sewn up, without much care, and was not cleaned, for there was visible dirt in the wound.There was also a small cut on the back of his hand.This one was also sewn up, with the same amount of care as the other, but the cut was very straight and precise.Almost like an…incision.Kitty touched Scott's arm.She quickly checked the vitals of the other X-Men, assessing their injuries.She noted that all were alive, yet unconscious, but none suffered as extensive an injury as Scott, so she hurried back to him.

"Scott," Kitty muttered.She touched his cut on his arm trying to pick some of the rocks out of it.As she started this process, she noticed something on her own hand.A cut, identical to Scott's.She stood up and walked over to Ororo, who was next to Scott and still unconscious, and looked at her hands.Same thing.She checked the rest, who were all still unconscious, and all had the same mark on their hands.There was no way that they could have identical marks by coincidence.She proceeded to try to wake the others up.Deciding that she would have the best shot at arousing Spike first, for he looked to have the least abrasions.

"Spike…Spike…Evan!"The words were whispered, but the volume and urgency of Kitty's voice escalated with each word.She shook him, but received no response.

"Come on!You, like, have to get up!"She shook him again.This time, she got a response.It was a groan, but at least he was waking up.

"Uhhhh…"Evan stirred.

"Evan?"Kitty said anxiously as she shook him gently, trying to coax him back into consciousness.

"Yo…What happened?"Spike's eyes slowly opened.He looked with surprise at Kitty as she helped prop him up on the wall of the cubical.

"Oh my God!I am, like, so happy that your alright!"she hugged him kinda hard.

"Hey Kit, watch it.I'm not quite at hugging capacity yet."He groaned, "Now, where are we?"

"I don't really know…I was sorta out of it too."She made a motion to the others, "I don't think they will be of much help on that topic either, even if they wake up within the next century."

"You wanna try to wake them?Scott's hurt pretty bad though."Kitty helped Evan to his feet.They each took a different person, Kitty took Jean and Evan took Ororo.

"Come on Auntie O, you gotta get up now," he shook his aunt, very gently at first, but gradually escalated.Storm got a wake up call, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Evan?…What are you doing?"Storm rubbed the back of her head where she had hit it on the tree as she, with Evan's aid, sat herself up.

"Just being your friendly little wake up boy, but I don't really want to pursue the career."Evan tried to joke to lighten the mood.Ororo wasn't affected.

"How are the others?" she looked around and, at the sight of the other, forced herself to her feet.She hurried over to Rogue, who was unattended at the moment, for Kitty was still fussing over Jean, who was fighting to return to reality.

"Rogue…Rogue…You've got to wake up,"Ororo spoke gently, but her voice commanded Rogue to return.She brushed the hair out of Rogue's fluttering eyes and tried again.

"Rogue, it's time to come back, time to get up."Storm's gentle voice was all that was needed to wake the sleeping girl.

"Ahhh, my head…Storm?Wha' happened?I, I can't remember."Rogue tried to push herself up, but forced down by a wave of dizziness.She groaned in discomfort.

"It's alright, you will be fine.Just rest."Rogue nodded in consent, and laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Ororo gently stroked Rogue's cheek in a motherly fashion before moving on to question Kitty, who had Jean sitting up, but Jean's eyes were still closed.

"Kitty"Ororo touched the shoulder of the girl who was crouching by Jean to notify Kitty of Storm's presence behind her."How is everything?"Storm's eyes quickly ran Kitty up and down.She had a nasty bruise forming on her forehead, she had multiple, though most superficial, cuts all over her, some penetrating her suit.

"Well," Kitty started languidly, "As you, like, probably know, Evan (who was at the time tending to Scott, trying, in vain, to arouse him.) seems to be fine, Scott is still unconscious, looks like he's lost a lot of blood. He has a deep cut that has been sewn up but, like, not very correctly.He's got a lot of stuff in it, and that can't be good.He's still out cold, like, what are we going to do?And look!"She showed Storm the incision on her hand."Everyone has them, you too!"Storm glanced at her hand, "What are they?I don't understand, and I…I don't like that!"Kitty was on the verge of tears, though she tried valently to keep her composiour.

"Shhhh child, we will find figure something out.Now go.Rest." Storm pointed to where the others, as well as Spike, were huddled, sleeping/being unconscious.Kitty reluctantly obey, gently sitting herself down so as not to further aggravate her already aggravating injuries.

Ororo walked over to the glass wall that was facing the majority of the warehouse.She stared out, making the same observations that Kitty had, but nothing had quite set in yet.She turned around and looked at the other X-Men who were now sleeping somewhat peacefully.Ororo hated that they had been put through this.She didn't even know what this was.Her head was throbbing, she couldn't think.She put her hands to her face and, leaning against the clear wall, sank to the floor.She joined the others in dream land shortly.

Ororo awoke to the sound of something being thrown into the cubical.She searched with her eyes for the cause of the noise, mentally checking that all the children were alright.Her eyes passed from one to the other, assuring herself, until she came upon one that was not present when she had fallen asleep.She got up quickly and made her way over to the figure, lying face down on the floor, fear escalating as she reached him.She gasped.

"Professor,"

So, what you guys think about it?Yay, Nay? Pullllleeeeaaassseee R/R I'll be forever grateful and worship you all (well…have to reconsider that one lol) but do review pullleaaaasseall comments welcome, but please be kind (as all of you have which makes my life a hell of a lot easier thanx =))


	7. You can't decieve a deciever

WOW

WOW!!!Wowie, wow, wow, wow, wow!!!I'm in the thirties!!!! For reviews that is…lol!::squeal:: (told you I'd keep doing that lol) I could never imagine that I would get this many (I know, relatively small #, when compared to others, but hey, I'm new at this =))Thank you to _all_ who took some of their time to tell me their thoughts and gave me their support.That gives me all the more reason to keep writing…plus it's fun to see how many reviews I can get (all your doings =) ) I also luv to read them, they say the _sweetest_ things and I'm so grateful for them.Please continue to R/R and don't hesitate to say what's on your mind…I'd luv to hear it =) 

Disclaimer: not mine ect. …do I have to keep on writing this every chapter?Like the lawyers forX-Men are not gonna see the other disclaimers (lol).

Mystique was sitting in her office, in her personage of Principal Darkholm.She was looking over invoices for the next school year, when she was buzzed by her secretary.

"Ma'am, there are two men out here, asking to see you…Hey no!You can't go in there!…"A second later and Mystique's office door was ajar, revealing her two uninvited, yet expected guests.

"Welcome.I have been expecting you," she said to the visitors, "Leave us," she said, rather coldly to her secretary, who cowered and quickly backed out of the room. 

Logan entered first, closely followed by Kurt, who's true form was masked by his hologram, as was the standard procedure when he went out in public.When the door was shut, Logan fell back to Kurt's side and, discreetly, allowed Kurt to lean on him for support and helped the fuzz boy to the nearest chair.Though Mystique was not the caring mother Kurt would have wished for, she still did possess the common ability to see when another was in discomfort.She noticed that her "son" looked, for lack of better word, horrible.Though his hologram masked some of the features that one would see on a less fuzzy mutant, one who could function in public without the use of a hologram inducer, but one could still plainly see that the boy was quite ill.The only thing was, she didn't really care.

"Mystique," Logan growled.Mystique, seeing no reason to continue her charade, morphed back into her genuine form.

"Hello muzzer," Kurt's voice was hoarse, but both of the other occupants of the room could tell that it was laced with hate, rather than love.

"You have come, I'm assuming, with the intention of gaining information on the whereabouts of your…friends?"Mystique chose to draw the less than comfortable visit out, as apposed to just telling the two what she knew they wanted.If that's what she wanted to do, so be it.Logan was not in the mood for games, but he would have to play hers.

"Let's cut to it.I don't wanna be here, you, if you don't already, shouldn't want me to be here, and I think I can speak for the kid and say he sure as hell doesn't want to be here."Logan did not want to prolong the visit.The kid had enough to deal with right now, and Mystique was not Logan's favorite mutant."Tell us where they are and, in a few seconds, we _won't_ be here," Logan said these words through clenched teeth.

"I will not tell you, you knew I wouldn't," Mystique replied in an idle manner, "Why come?"

"We-" Logan was interrupted by Kurt's coughing fit.Logan went over and, hesitantly, put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.When Kurt had composed himself once again, Logan addressed Mystique, still standing close to Kurt, but not with his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Can't blame a guy for trying and I thought we would get some worthwhile information," Logan said, trying to make her give him a reason…just one reason…She did.

"Idiot, you have no idea what you are going up against.You will never find you "friends" alive.Which may be for the best, for you might not want to after what is to happen is realized."Mystique's haughty reply gave Logan just the incentive he needed.

Logan, without a word, lunged at Mystique, bearing his claws.He did not slash her, but pushed her.She easily kicked him off.

"Stupid, what were you trying to do?Start a battle with me?Here?Now?"Mystique's voice reflected humor, she paused and thought for a moment, then looked at Kurt, "Perhaps it is my motherly instinct showing through, but I believe I will allow you to leave, unharmed.Take care of my son Logan, for you may very well be the only one left to."She sat down in her chair and motioned for them to leave, which they did, Logan helping Kurt.

When outside the school, Kurt stopped, leaned against a tree, and questioned Logan about what had just happened. 

"Vhy did you give up so quickly?You could have killed her vhen you attacked her, but you didn't.Vhy?"Logan quickly glanced around to assure himself that no one was eavesdropping.Satisfied, he turned back to Kurt. 

"The point was not to kill her, only to touch her."In response to Kurt's bewildered expression, Logan elaborated."I was able to rub a radioactive ointment on her body that will act as a tracking device.We can use this," showed Kurt something resembling a Game boy in size and shape, "to track her.She'll lead us to the rest of them."

Kurt looked amazed at Logan's brilliance.Logan quickly put a stop to that, for it was false admiration. 

"The Professor has been developing it over the past few months…though it might come in handy someday."Logan went to help Kurt continue walking, but Kurt refused.The two continued on at their slow, steady pace, on their way towards their car.

Pietro ran back to Mystique to report on what he had just heard.

"Yeah, they put some sorta weird tracking lotion on you, or something, and so now they think your gonna lead them straight to their friends.Yeah, like you'd be that stupid," Pietro's report confirmed Mystique's beliefs.

"No Pietro, they are right, I will lead them to their friends.They can all die together, witness to what they will be a part of creating."She smiled, playing what was to come over in her mind and relishing in what was to become of the X-Men, how they were to contribute to the destruction of the very race they fought to save…

You like???The climax is coming and what climax could be complete without a battle to the death between the X-Men and (themselves?) that is the only clue I'm gonna give for the upcoming parts, but you won't have to wait long to read them.Try to figure out what I mean…You probably won't, because the clues I give don't really tell you what is REALLY gonna happen.You might not understand it now, but you will later (hmmmmwwaaahhhhh!!!)I'm about to link everything together, so stay tuned, keep R/R and above all ENJOY!!!


	8. Revelation

Okay thanks to all who reviewed…last time I check ::squeal:: 39

Okay thanks to all who reviewed…last time I check ::squeal:: 39!!!!Almost 40!!!!Joy, rapture!!!!Thank you soooooo much!You've all been sooooo supportive and it has been just great!I didn't know if I could actually cut it as a writer, but I guess I have some, be it slight, talent…(if I'm wrong, please correct me lol)Thank you so much!!I'm soooooo happy, but you couldn't tell that, now could ya?

Discaimer:I don't ow-wait a minute, I'm sick of these…no more!You all know I don't own these!!Lol

"Charles!!!!"Storm rushed over to his limp body and checked his vitals.Thank God he was alive.He wasn't conscious, but he was alive.

Ororo carefully turned him over into a less damaging position and checked to see if he was injured.After a careful inspection, she determined that he did not suffer any injuries, save an almost surgical cut, identical to hers, on his hand.

The others had heard the commotion and were coming to.Scott was even stirring, despite his extensive injuries.The glanced around, and seeing it was not a horrible nightmare, but reality, they each slowly got up and walked over to Ororo.When the took notice of who she was kneeling next to, they instantly dropped down next to her.

"Oh my God!Professor!"Kitty looked horrified, seeing the Professor so helpless was not something anyone was used to.Though was confined to a wheelchair, he had never seemed disabled, but always invincible.The realization that he was mortal was a hard one to swallow.

"Is he alright?"Scott asked what everyone was thinking, but dared not to ask, for fear of the answer.He tried to get up and go to the Professor, but couldn't. 

"Scott, don't."Ororo gently chided Scott for straining himself."The Professor will be alright.It does not appear that he has been injured."

Kitty looked at the Professor's hand, "Storm…He's got it too."Kitty's wide eyes peered fearfully up at Ororo, looking for the explanation, which could not be given.

"Yes, I know,"Ororo replied, unconsciously glancing at the identical wounds on the other's hands.

Rogue noticed Ororo's eyes flicker to her hand and looked down.She noticed the incision and was completely confused.

"Wha' is this?!"Rogue looked at the other's hands.She noticed they all had the same cuts."What did they do to us?!"

Storm watched as the others inspected their hands and she wished she knew the reason, "I don't know," she replied weakly.

Jean got up and walked over to the wall of glass."Is there any way out?" though she doubted there was.

"No I looked…and I can't phase through it…tried that," Kitty rubbed her forehead in remembrance. 

"Do we know where "it" is?"Scott asked from his position on the floor.

"No, as far as we can tell, it's a warehouse of some sorts,"Storm really didn't have any information to share.

"Do ya have any idea 'bout how were gonna get out?"Rogue asked, not speaking to anyone in particular.

"Dude, nobody knows where we went!How is anyone gonna find us?And who would find us?"Spike asked in frustration.

"He's right, Kurt is the only one, if he's not captured, and even if he wasn't, he's sick and has no clue where we might be."Scott's point was not a very happy one.

"There is still Logan."The Professor had come to and reminded everyone of Wolverine.

"Professor, are you alright?"Jean asked, concerned.

"Yes Jean, but we have other, more pressing issues.I know what this warehouse is for.It is-"He was interrupted by the door, the one observed by Kitty when she first awoke, opened, revealing two figures.One figure stepped into the small bit of light in front of cubical.Mystique.

"Charles, let me assist in the explanation.You have all been brought here for the realization of a cause, much greater than your own foolish dream for a peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants.You will be pleased to know that you are the main instruments in this plan's coming to pass, you should be honored.I am sure that you are aware of the incision on your hands.We have extracted a small amount of DNA from each of you.Using it, we have formed reconnaissance DNA, the genetic plan for a new mutant race.A mutant race, which possesses the abilities…of all of you.Of course, it lacks the less desirable of your traits, free will, desire for unachievable dreams, ect.The mutant that brought you here was the first attempt at this remarkable advancement.I, myself contributed to this first creation, as did nearly all the Brotherhood."Mystique held out her hand to show the incision."As you may now guess, this is a DNA lab, dedicated to the advancement of the mutant race…Would you like to meet our miracle?Come!"The last sentence was directed at the figure, which had remained in the shadows during Mystique's revelation.When it stepped into the light, all the X-Men were thinking the same thing…not the prettiest thing in town. 

Its skin was blue, stood about 7 feet tall, it had the build of Sabertooth, the posture of Toad, and the speed of Pietro, for it traveled the 20 feet in 2 seconds.There was no telling what other powers this "mutant" possessed that it was not displaying.Its stature alone was enough to creep out anyone, for the traits were obviously not meant to be combined.

"Oh my God…" Kitty muttered. 

How'd ya like it?There's your description, I told ya I'd give you one eventually lol!Tell me what you think!I need to know!!!You guys have been so supportive and I want more…you've gave me a taste, and now I'm addicted…wonder if they have a patch lol!!


	9. Uh Oh

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!!!Thanks again to everyone who reviewed…40's ::squeal::I'm so happy with everything, how the story's turning out, the support I'm getting, I'm getting addicted!!!LolThanx to all and keep reading!!!

Disclaimer:I said I wasn't gonna do these any more lol

"Let's go kid," Logan said as he opened the door to Kurt's room.

Logan had made Kurt go to bed for a while.He realized that Kurt was dead tired from the events of the day.Kurt tried to convince Logan that he was fine, but the coughing fit he lapsed into did not help his argument.Logan finally persuaded him to take a nap by explaining that they could do nothing until Mystique acted and promising that he would wake him as soon as they knew something.

Kurt slowly got up, he's only driving force was the thought of Mystique having his friends.He took some more Tylenol and grimaced as the water aggravated his already raw throat.He took some cough syrup and the feeling was the same, with a hint of cherry.The nap had not helped.If anything, he felt worse…if that was possible.

He threw on his suit and made his way downstairs to where Logan was waiting, in his uniform as well.Logan noticed that Kurt looked drained.He though for a second about whether or not Kurt should accompany him on the mission.Kurt might prove to be more of a liability than an asset.But, Logan also knew that he couldn't leave him alone, so Kurt was to come along.

"Vhat's going on?"Kurt asked, his voice sounding worse than it did earlier.

"Mystique is moving, her signal is getting weaker."Logan replied, looking at the tracker.

"How are ve going to find her if her signal iz veaker?"Kurt asked, his clouded mind not really comprehending what Logan was telling him.

"We drive around until we find the area where the signal is strongest."Logan knew Kurt felt like crap, but he could not mask the irritancy in his voice.

"Vell, let's go," Kurt walked outside towards the jeep, his head swimming, "How am I goin' to do zis?'He muttered to himself as he walked.

They drove around town for a few hours, the tracker leading them to dead ends frequently, but finally, around dusk, they came upon an area where the signal was extremely strong.

"She's close," Wolverine sniffed the air, "I can smell her,"

They quickly searched the area, relying on the tracker as well as Wolverine's sense of smell.They moved quickly, Wolverine briskly walking towards the scent, while Kurt tried desperately to keep up, not wanting to slow them down, and attempted to conserve his energy at the same time.

Finally, Logan stopped in front of a large, run down warehouse.He pretended to study the tracker, while, in fact, giving Kurt a much needed rest.

"Zis the place?"Kurt asked after he regained his breath.

"Yeah, she's in there alright," Logan though about how he would do this, planning was not his strong suit.Normally he would just rush in, then wing it from there, but the kid couldn't…well, maybe he could…

"Kid, go up to the top of the building.There should be a skylight there.See exactly what we are up against, then come back here, I'm gonna go scout the entrances" Logan gave the instructions to Kurt, silently hoping he wouldn't do something along the lines of pass out.

"Ja," Kurt took a deep breath and bamfed to the top of the building.He was a bit surprised he had the energy to do it, but pleased none the less.True to Logan's word, there was a skylight atop the warehouse.Kurt carefully walked over to it, knelt next to it and peered inside.He could see strange machines, all blinking colored lights, but besides that, the warehouse was bare.He looked again, this time for people.He saw, in a corner on the far side, a group of people.He looked closer, the X-Men!Kurt looked around the warehouse carefully once again, looking for any signs of Mystique or any of her flunkies.None.He gathered his strength and bamfed back to Wolverine.

He took a moment to catch his breath, the reported, "Ja, zey're zere.Against ze far vall.Zey must be trappedby somezing, or zey vould not have just been sitting zere.And I zink nobody else is in the room."

Logan thought for a moment.There had to be a catch, but he was willing to take the chance."Alright, listen to me.There are two doors to get inside.One on the far wall, one on the left wall.I'll take the far side and you can either port in or use the door on the left side."Logan gave the kid an out if he was too tired to use his powers.

"Ja, I'll port in."Kurt started to collect his strength.

"Okay…be careful kid," Logan turned and sprinted to the other side of the building.

Kurt gave him a minute's head start, then bamfed into the building.He was terrified to see Mystique standing next to the glass prison the held his friends, while a huge, horrible, thing, proceeded to finish knocking Logan out.Mystique turned to a box on the wall, opened it, pushed some buttons, and a small opening appeared in the glass box.The thing that had knocked Logan out, picked him up and roughly tossed him into the confinement.Mystique quickly pushed another button and the opening closed.

"No!!!Logan!!"Kurt was not aware of his screaming.

Mystique turned to him and the thing that had defeated Logan ran at him, fangs bared.Kurt bamfed out of the way, but was too tired to keep that up for long.Soon, the thing had him in a choke hold.As Kurt passed out, the genetically altered mutant raised him over his head, preparing to chuck the limp body into the concrete wall, when Mystique called him off.

"No, bring him with me,"Mystique walked out the door, into another room with her creation following, carrying the limp Kurt, while the other X-Men watched in horror.

  
~Hey!!What did you guys think?We're nearing the end, but I already know exactly what I want to happen, and that will take at least a few more chapters.As always, keep R/R…makes my day!!


	10. Conversion

Hey guys

Hey guys!!!!!I'm soooooooooo unbelievably happy!!!!!!!!I'm in the 50's with reviews!!!!!I NEVER thought that I would come anywhere _near_ this mark!Thank you to all who made this possible, each and every one of you!!!The reason that this story doesn't appear at the top of the update list is because the stories are, by default, now sorted by publication date.If you go to the "sort by" option, then go to by chapter, this story as well as all the others that were updated w/ new chapters will appear at the top =)I hope you enjoy…I know exactly what I'm gonna do, and how I'm gonna end it…with room for a sequal =)I wanna know if you guys want a sequal, cause wanna write one =D

So, R/R, tell me what you think and I will be forever grateful!!!!Thanx sooooooo much for all your support and omg, star dust…your review was amazing!!!You have no clue how much you made my day(Not to say that others, like Celeb. Nightcrawler and Yelhsa and everyone else are not amazing people and I thank them billions of times for their reviews, always a reliable pick me up =) ) I have never had that kind of praise and I LUVVVVED it!!!!Don't anyone hesitate to pour excessive praise on me…the only problem is that soon my ego won't be able to even fit in my room!Lol!!Luv ya all 

~Megan

No disclaimer, read the previous chapters lol! =)

Kurt awoke in a strange bed.He glanced around and realized that everything in the room was foreign to him…with the exception of his growing headache.The room was sparsely furnished, resembling an army officer's bedroom.Only the necessities.

"Gott, can't I ever vake up vizout pain?"Kurt mumbled as he sat up on the bed.The rest had done him some good and he felt somewhat better, but not much.He tried to recall what had happened, but it came back to him as if it had been a dream.Bits and pieces of a puzzle that did not seem to fit together properly.As he tried to find the pieces missing in his memory, he heard footsteps in the hall.He snapped back into reality, tensed his muscles and looked anxiously towards the door.Entered Mystique, and with her came the memories, in full, of what had happened.

"Mystique!!"Kurt sprang to his feet and prepared himself for battle, knowing full well that he had little chance of winning.

"Sit down, I'm not here to hurt you," she told him, but he did not respond, "If I had wanted you dead, do you actually think that you would be standing there?Now sit down."Mystique took a seat in the chair opposite the bed and Kurt cautiously sat on edge, but never relaxed his muscles.They sat in silence for uncounted minutes when Kurt broke the silence.

"Vhy?"Kurt stared at Mystique, studying her expression.She showed none.

"Why what?"Mystique took the time to really look at the boy, her son.

"Vhy did you not take me?Vhy did you take all ze ozers and leave me behind?It'z not like I vould have been extremely _hard_ to capture…in my current state, of course.And Volverine, why not him?"Kurt searched her face for answers but again it did not give away anything, if anything, she was feeling.

"We are only concerned in creating a race superior to all, mutant and human, but to do this we need genetic mutations that occurred naturally, which excludes Wolverine."In hearing this, Kurt inwardly cried out in anguish.The memories of his life before the X-Men rushed into his head.Feelings of inadequacy, hatred, hurt…Though being chosen was definitely not a good thing, Wolverine was excluded because he could not be used, but Kurt… 

Kurt was not as skilled at hiding his emotions as Mystique and she picked up on his pain.She let him wallow for a time before continuing where she left off.

"We used the others genetic material to create a new breed of mutants.A race that are obedient, and lack the free will to choose their actions."Mystique avoided the question that Kurt was asking with his eyes.Kurt finally could not take not knowing.

"But Vhy not me?Vhy did you choose ze rest, but not me?Are my traits not _desirable?_"Kurt voice was laced with venom.He felt hurt, betrayed, inadequate, but did not understand why.It's not like he _wanted_ to be part of the abomination, which was now standing in the doorway, but he was furious…and hurt…that he had been left out.

"Don't you understand?I did not do this to you because I did not want to hurt you," Mystique's response caught Kurt totally off guard.He definitely had not been expecting that.

"Vhat?!"He had to make sure he heard her right.

"Join me," Mystique's eyes glinted, and Kurt recoiled, "You are my son…don't you understand?We were _meant_ to work together, not against one another!"Kurt's breathing quickened and he started to feel really tense.He had no clue why she was doing this.His eyes flickered to the door, only to see the super mutant in a position to easily block any of his attempts.He thought about porting, but he did not have the strength to keep that up, neither would he leave his friends.Mystique grew impatient and demanded an answer.

"Will you join me?Answer now, yes…or no?"With the last part of the ultimatum, Mystique's eyes grew extremely hard and cold.Kurt realized that she did not truly care for him.It is possible that she wanted to recruit him because he was her son, but not because she loved him.In a way it was a relief, but it also cut through him, for again he realized was not loved.It cut deep.

He could do nothing, at the time, but agree to join.The genetically engineered mutant was blocking the way out, and though he could bamf, but that would require him to leave his friends…not something he wanted, nor was he in anyway something he could handle at the moment.

He played along with Mystique's plans, changing his outfit, suffering through he instructions and cautions, but all he thought about were ways to free the others.After a few hours of debriefing and, what Mystique thought to be, brainwashing, Kurt was reintroduced to his "former" teammates.By that time, he had begun to believe what Mystique had forced into his mind…that they didn't care for him.He believed nobody cared…

**Did ya guys enjoy???Its going deeper than I thought it would, but I think I enjoy where its going, do you?Its fun to write…sorry it was a little longer than my other updates (2 days…the horror!! Lol) but I had an English paper…do you know how much there is on Victorian England?…NOTHING!!!It was like nobody LIVED during that time period!!Oh well…Anyway, hope you enjoyed R/R!!


	11. What to do

Here you go, chapter 11

Here you go, chapter 11!!I'm not sure how many more chapters there are gonna be…possibly 3 or 4…I haven't even gotten to the fight scene =)I thank all for they're enthusiastic comments…luv the ones about Mystique…priceless=)I'm in the 50's and extremely happy about that!!!Sorry, I haven't been updating every day…I like to do that…but w/ school and everything…some things just gotta come first, no matter how much you wanna deny itLoL So, hope you enjoy, and, as always, R/R…my ego could always use something to inflate it!!!

"Oh my God, Kurt!"Kitty wailed when she was him standing side by side with Mystique.

The rest of the group just stared in disbelief.No one had seen this coming.The Professor tried to contact Kurt telepathically, but could not reach him.Mystique noticed his attempt and smirked.

"Now, now Charles.You know that I couldn't have you planting thoughts in anything that I've created," she glanced at Kurt, "Your not playing fair."

The Professor answered back hotly, "Mystique, leave the boy out of this.He is young and innocent, deal with me."

Mystique laughed, "I would, but you see, my dear Charles, that he came of his own free will.I did not force anything upon him."

Surprised, all in the cubical looked at Kurt.

"Kurt would never…he just wouldn't!!"Rogue cried to Mystique.

"Oh, but he did child," Mystique was clearly enjoying this form of torture. 

"Kurt?"Jean asked meekly.Kurt did not answer.He did not seem to be paying attention to the conversation.His eyes lacked the brightness she had seen in them only days before.

"You see, the process of recombining your DNA into a super mutant is nearly complete.Soon you will see what your contributions have created."Mystique started into further detail, but was interrupted by Kurt's coughing fit.She ordered him to his room, and said she would be with him shortly.Kurt walked out of the room without glancing back.

Mystique soon finished gloating about her superior mutants, then left, following Kurt's path.The X-Men began to realize what had just happened.

"Oh God, Kurt, he isn't…he can't be…one of them,"Rogue voice was trembling.

"Rogue's right, right Professor?I mean, Kurt is just doing this to try to get us outta here, right?"Scott tried to convince himself that Kurt was only doing this to help the team.

"I don't know Scott," Charles ran what had happened over in his head, but the thing that stuck out the most was the look in Kurt's eyes.They were empty, reflected no emotions.Almost…dead.

"What happens now?"Kitty asked from her place in the corner, where she was currently sitting and hugging her knees to her chest.

"We wait," Storm answered bluntly.

Kurt looked around at his new room.Mystique had insisted that he remain in the warehouse until the genetics project was complete.She had a room down the hall.Kurt's room was Spartan like, lacking much of the comforts he had grown accustomed to during his time at the Institute.All he had was a small cot, a dresser with 4 drawers a mirror and a lamp on top of the dresser.Mystique assured him that his permanent room would be much more lavish, but Kurt didn't really care.

As he stood there staring at his new suit, a black body suit, similar to his old uniform, but it had a large green diamond like shape on the back and front,(A/N There's the description of the suit…not very creative, I know, but how much variation can you have in a uniform body suit for his type of work?LoLthat's for you Casey!! =)) he began to think.He had lost all feeling for everything.He just stopped caring.There were still some lingering emotions towards the X-Men though.He felt that he owed them something.He owed it to them to get their freedom.He felt no allegiance to the Brotherhood, so he decided he would free them.He didn't care what happened to him.

The only problem was how.He was still far too weak to hold any hope of winning a battle against the genetically superior mutant, so how to do it?Kurt was pondering his dilemma when Mystique entered his room.

She spoke briskly, "Move!We've got business to take care of."

Kurt reluctantly followed, still deciding what actions he would take, when he found himself in a room filled with artificial womb, caring for the genetically engineered mutants until they reached adulthood.The scene disgusted him.

Mystique stopped in front of a large cylinder, in which a mutant was almost fully developed.It looked disturbingly like Scott, but was female and of darker skin.

"Here," Mystique pointed to the mutant, "Is the first of the mutants, born of the X-Men genes, to be born.You are to sit here and wait until it begins to stir.Once it does, immediately summon me."With those instructions, she left and Kurt began to consider his problem of freeing the X-Men.

He stared at the mutant, growing rapidly, so near to him, and realized that he must hurry.Its arm just twitched.

****What ya guys think?Big fight is coming soon…=)Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I want to hear all your thoughts


	12. Electricity

Here it is, the next chapter of my story…thanx to all ho reviewed…I'm in the 60's

Here it is, the next chapter of my story…thanx to all ho reviewed…I'm in the 60's!!!YaY!!!::Does a little dance::Err, yeah!!Anyway, thanx to all who reviewed, I really love to read them!!And I DO care!!If all it takes to make someone who's having a bad day feel better is to put them in my story…by george I'll do it!!LoL=)I have no problem with it… Anyway, so much for my WAF little message =)I'm sure YOU don't care…most of you are probably like… what the hell is she talking about?Why doesn't she just get on w/ the story?That's it, I'm skipping the message from now on…But I thought I'd just include it =)okay anyway on with the story…again, most of you are probably thinking…thank you God! =)

Disclaimer: I'm tired of them read the other chapters

Logan stirred.All the others in the cubical made their way to him, with the exception of the Professor, for he was already positioned next to him.

"Is he waking up?"Kitty asked as she knelt next to him.Storm nodded and turned her attention back to her fallen comrade.

Wolverine grunted as he came back into the conscious world.He blinked several times, then looked around at the circle of people, now kneeling around him.He looked at Kitty who was positioned near his head.

::groan:: "What happened to your face half-pint?"was his first comment.

"Evan did," she stated as she glared at the one mentioned.Evan smirked, then put on a guise of innocence.(A/N the food coloring was going to come into play in a different ending I was planning, but I went a different route, so…I figured I just stick it in somewhere to give it some purpose LoL)

Wolverine sat up, despite Storm's attempts to keep him lying flat.He looked around, noting who was there, and where he was.Someone was missing.

"Where's the elf?"Logan asked gruffly.His question prompted a sharp intake of breath from Rogue, Kitty hung her head, Scott looked the other way, Jean twirled her hair and Evan faked a cough.Ororo and the Professor simply looked at each other.

"Kurt is now with Mystique," the Professor said calmly.

"The elf is with Mystique?What exactly do you mean by that, Charles?"Wolverine's gaze pierced the Professor's eyes.Ororo fielded the question.

"It would appear that Kurt has…he has joined her."She said quietly, sadly.

"No," was Wolverine's reply."No,"

Kurt had to think quickly.If he wanted to free the X-Men, he had to do it now.There was no way he could face something like what was in that oversized test tube.An idea suddenly came to him…He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was the only one he had, so it would have to.He ran out of the room and down the hall that led to the cubical where the X-Men were being held.Mystique watched his flight through a small window on the door of a room in the hallway.

"Hey y'all!Look, it's Kurt!"Rogue drew their attention to the figure running towards them.It was definitely Kurt.

"Kurt!!Like, I knew you would come!!!I knew you couldn't be like, totally evil!!"Kitty exclaimed as he drew nearer to the invisible prison.

"Yo, man, what took you so long?This whole being-held-against-my-will thing is not my style."Evan said when Kurt was standing infront of the prison.

"So sorry…I vas detained, or razzer, am detained…" he said as "Kurt" morphed into Mystique.

"Where's Kurt?!"Scott yelled to Mystique.

"Why, he is right here…"She motioned to the doorway, and the genetically engineered mutant (by brotherhood genes, the only one that is out of the test tubes) entered, holding a weakly struggling Kurt.

Mystique turned to Kurt."I knew that you couldn't be trusted.I don't know what I was thinking, inviting you to my side, to the side that will inevitably triumph."By that time, Kurt had ceased struggling."Your pathetic…can't even put up a fight to save yourself, and your friends."

A few moments went by before Kurt spoke.

"You're wrong muzzer."He said as he glared at her.

He took what little strength he had remaining and bamfed over to the control box for the invisible prison.He opened it, pulled the plastic that was covering the wires off, paused a moment, then grabbed all the wires in the box and pulled.As the numerous wires snapped, the barrier disappeared.

Kurt looked in triumph at Mystique.

"I'm not veak." He said.Mystique was momentarily paralyzed with surprise.Kurt was looking smugly at Mystique, when his attention was diverted by a crash coming from the room housing the new test tube mutants.

He turned to the X-Men, who were now exiting the area to which they had been confined and said hurridly, "Ze new mutants!!Zey're in zat room!!"

Mystique took the time to order her mutant to attack Kurt.It ran to Kurt, picked him up and threw him against the wall.His body hit the exposed wires.The X-Men watched as their teammate's…their friend's body went rigid as the electricity flowed through it, heard him scream in pain, then saw his eyes roll back and his body, limp, fall to the floor.

There you go…please R/RI need anything you can give me…support is oh so wanted =)Thanx everyone, you've been great!!Keep up the hard, err, R/R, yeah!

~Megan


	13. Not Invincible

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!Its up, a new chapter!I considered being evil and letting you guys wait for say, a week, but I'm not evil, at least not now =), and plus, I wanna write it!So, please, R/R…I know you're reading it!Thank you to all the loyal reviewers, from whom I have a review per chapter…It's so great to have people who are sticking my story out to the end! =)But, not to say that everyone that only gave me their thoughts once or twice are not equally as thanked!!…I have this problem w/ saying to much, so I'm just gonna end with a THANK YOU to all who review…it that good, politically correct, oh and thank you to all who are still reading my comments, that means a lot too =)Oh and picky picky people!Not to name names ::coughs, sounding suspiciously like Celeb. Nightcrawler lol:: but _some_ people like to point out all the things that are wrong in my story…which it great!!No, I need to know what is wrong w/ the stories, and so far, only Nightcrawler has told me…along with some really nice comments, of course =)So, Celeb.Nightcrawler, I thank you for being extremely observant…yeah, I guess you could call it that =)…and finding the flaws in my story…which, btw, _intentionally_ put in, just to see if you guys are paying attention…don't buy it?It's alright, I wouldn't either LoL!

Disclaimer: read the other chapters

"Kurt!"Professor Xavier yelled as he saw his furry student's body fall to the floor, and was now void of movement.

"Quickly!"The Professor looked to Logan, "Logan, go and attempt to contain the new genetically engineered mutants!Do not allow any others to emerge!" **(A/N I felt that because they were created in a lab, they were not to be considered "real"…Mystique and the brotherhood think of them as instruments, rather than equals in the mutant race, so that's why they don't have names…no, actually I just got lazy and forgot, but that is a good explanation, don't you think?There ya go Casey, another A/N dedicated to you =)Feel special!lol! =)) **Logan nodded briskly and sprinted in the direction of the test tube room.****"I'll go try and revive Kurt, the rest of you, hold off Mystique.Jean, could you move me over, next to Kurt?"Jean nodded,"Alright everyone, move!"Jean floated the Professor over to Kurt and he checked the elf's vitals.

A pulse!His breathing was shallow, but he was alive, though barely.He wouldn't last long though, he was in desperate need of medical attention.He looked around at the battle that was forming.Five against two, in the X-Men's favor, but one of their opponents possessed the gifts of multiple others.

As the competitors squared off, Mystique took out a small communicator.She spoke quickly.

"Lance! Pietro!Gather the others come to the warehouse immediately!"She hurriedly put it away and assumed a battle stance.This was a good sign…she wanted backup.There was a chance that her super mutants were not invincible.

"Go!"Mystique ordered the mutant to attack.With the speed of Pietro, the mutant came up behind Kitty and grabbed her in a suffocating hold.Kitty escaped unharmed, but a little shaken, by phasing though the mutant.

"Like, get away!"Kitty stumbled backwards as the mutant, realizing what she had done, turned and, growling, charged her.

It was checked by Scott, who blasted it into the wall of the warehouse.The effort used up the remaining strength he had, and he had to lean on a nearby wall for support, his arm throbbing.The impact severely damaged the wall, but not the mutant.The mutant, without so much as a groan, rose and tackled Storm, who, along with all the other, non-genetically engineered, mutants, was looking in the direction of the test tube room, for from which, noise of another battle was radiating.

Logan had arrive in time to see one super mutant stretching in a heap of glass and fluid and another, identical to the first, awake and attempting to claw its way out of its oversized test tube.

Logan looked at the mutant, derived from his friend's genes and sneered.

"No resemblance whatsoever."

Logan's comment alerted the mutant to his presence.It growled and launched itself at Wolverine, knocking over a machine attached to one artificial womb, severing several wires that connected the machine to the test tube.Logan easily dodged the attack, managing to injure the mutant, though superficially, on its back.His eyes were then draw, not to the mutant he was battling, but to the developing mutant in the test tube.Logan watched as it writhed in pain, contorting it ill-formed body into grotesque positions.He heard it scream in agony, saw its chest constrict, as if attempting to take in much-needed air and finally, saw its body go limp, its screeching ceased.It was dead.

With Logan being preoccupied, the mutant he had been battling had picked itself up and went over to assist its "sibling" in emerging from the artificial womb.The crack of the glass was the thing that brought Logan back into reality.

As the second mutant emerged from its confinement, Logan quickly glanced around.He saw that many of the other mutants were stirring.One near to him was attempting to break free.

"Not today, bub."Logan growled as he slashed through the wires attaching the test tube to its machine, receiving the desired result.The mutant screeched and writhed for a time, but soon was dead.

Logan ran down the row, slashing the wires as he went.Each mutant exhibiting the same actions as the first.All dying.

The two mutants who had escaped that fate heard the cries of the other, and ran after Wolverine, who had just severed the live force of the last mutant that was developing in a test tube.

The two mutants approached him, one to his right and one to his left, growling.Logan glanced at each.

Logan looked to the one on his right and asked, "You wanna dance?"Looked to the one on the left, "Let's go."

He barred his claws and waited for one to jump him.He was waiting for the wrong attack.The one on the left telekinetically picked Logan up, while the other used an optic beam to blast him through the wall, into the hallway.

Logan laid in a pile of rubble from the wall, reeling from what had just happened, as the two approached, fangs barred…

What ya guys think?You like?Please R/R!!!I LUV to hear what ya'll have to say and I need to know what you want, like, hate…whatever, really anything in general =)More soon!

~Megan


	14. Fight!

Hey guys, there you go, new chapter

Hey guys, there you go, new chapter!Longer too =)Hope you like, I'm tired, so I'm not really up for making those wonderful comments I know you all love, so just R/R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: read other chapters

The two mutants stopped, and both pairs of eyes closed.Logan took this time to hastily pull himself from the debris.As he stood up, both mutants' eyes flung open, but they did not attack.They looked at each other, nodded, then glared back at Wolverine.Suddenly, one mutant threw dozens of spikes at Logan, not in an effort to pierce him, but only to cage him.The other conjured a tornado that swiftly came, picked up Logan and threw him into the main room where the others X-Men were.

Logan picked his head up from the concrete floor and looked at the mutants, now exiting the hallway and entering the room he was in."Telepaths," he muttered as he pulled himself up off the ground.

Logan retreated to back of the room, where the rest of his team was fighting Mystique and her mutant, born of Brotherhood genes.

Mystique's eyes glimmered when she saw the two other genetically engineered mutants entering the battlefield.Before they came, Mystique was barely holding her own, but now…

"X-Men!Behold your creations!"She screamed to them, smiling insanely.

The X-Men could only catch a glimpse of the mutants, made from combinations of them, before the mutants were upon them.These mutants were unlike any opponent the X-Men had ever faced.They faced themselves.

The groups stood there, sizing each other up, each waiting for the other to make the first move.Mystique's team did.

Both of the X-mutants concentrated, using telekinesis to hold the X-Men in place.The Brotherhood-mutant used what appeared to be Lance's gift to toss them to the ground.All but Scott rose.He had lost the use of his arm and did not have enough strength to function without it.

"Scott!"Jean yelled saw him sprawled out on the floor, "Get up!"Realizing that he couldn't move, she concentrated, telekinetically picked him up and gently laid him up against the wall beside the Professor.

The X-mutants took this distraction as a chance to charge the X-Men.Spike saw this and attempted to stall them by shooting spikes, but the X-mutants phased through them with ease.One grabbed Kitty and tossed her to the ground, while the other saw Kurt, the Professor and Scott, helpless, against the wall and stalked towards them.Jean saw it and raised it off the ground, preventing it from doing harm.Its "sibling" however, did not like seeing the other unable to attack or defend itself.It shot a spike at Jean.

The Professor saw the spike sail towards Jean.{Jean, look out!} 

Jean moved out of the way and in doing that escaped a direct hit, but the back of her leg was grazed, injuring her and disrupting her concentration.She dropped the mutant and gasped in pain.The mutant fell gracefully to the ground, landing on its feet and promptly charging Jean.Scott, from his position against the wall, used the last of his strength to blast the mutant across the room.Jean gave him a grateful look, then turned her attention back to the other mutant.

"Scott, don't, rest."The Professor chided him, but Scott shook his head.

"I'm fine…How's Kurt?"Scott asked as he glanced with concern at the elf whose head was propped up on the Professor's leg, in an attempt to keep his airways open.

"His breathing has grown more shallow and his pulse is weaker," the Professor answered, shaking his head dismally, "We have to get him back to the Institute soon." 

Logan, in the mean time, had squared off with Mystique and the mutant born of the Brotherhood's genes.He had managed to keep his own, but Mystique was simply observing for the first minutes of the battle.She seemed to enjoy watching her new toy in action.She soon grew tired of drawing the battle out and decided to join.When Logan had his back to her, she morphed into a cougar and launcher herself at him.The Professor was the one to see her and notified Logan.

{Logan, behind you!}The Professor's warning allowed Logan the opportunity to turn around in time to slash Mystique on her stomach, but just barely.

The Professor looked around.He saw his X-Men slowly loosing their edge.He had to do something.As he thought, he noticed Rogue creeping up behind one of the X-mutants.She was going to attempt to absorb its powers.There was no way she could handle that much power!

{Rogue, NO!}The Professor screamed to her, but his message did not arrive in time to save her.She had already placed her hand on the mutant.He watched as she screamed in agony as she the mutant's powers flowed into her.It was too much for her to sustain and, with a final scream, she fell, unconscious, to the floor while the mutant stood, virtually unaffected. 

They were going down, fast.They needed to end this, now.The Professor searched his mind, frantically, for a solution.He looked around the room for something to aid in their cause.All he saw were the machines…that was it!

{Logan, sever the wires attached to the machine.} Logan received the message and obeyed.He front flipped over the mutant and slashed through a group of live wires.

{Jean, lift the wires and attach them to the mutants.Now!}Jean did so, mentally lifting the wires and quickly sticking the exposed part to each genetically engineered mutant.They screamed in agony, sank to the ground.One frantically swiped at the air, while the other two simply writhed on the ground.Soon, all were three were dead and Mystique, realizing she had lost, morphed into a bird and flew out the skylight, shattered glass showering the ground as she broke through the window.

The X-Men exited the warehouse.Evan and Kitty supported Scott, Jean floated Rogue, who was still unconscious, Wolverine carried the Professor and Kurt was held up by Storm.The Professor looked back at the warehouse.

"Storm, would you please?…"He gestured towards the warehouse.Storm nodded and, still holding Kurt, lifted her hand slightly.A tornado appeared and tore the warehouse to pieces, destroying the remains of the DNA lab that had once operated within its walls.

As they entered the car, they were watched from behind.

"Looks like we missed the party."Lance said as he let his car roll to a stop. 

"Yo, man, Mystique's gonna be pissed," Toad stated.

"Yeah…wanna get some pizza?"Pietro smirked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry,"Fred said, licking his lips.

"You're always hungry Blob," Lance retorted as he put the car into gear and drove to the nearest pizza place.

The X-Men quickly placed everyone in the car.They had to get back to the Institute to tend to the medical needs of everyone.

Kitty one of the ones in the back seat and she had Kurt's head laid on her lap.They were all in the car, ready to hurry home when Kitty cried out.

"Uh guys!" she said frantically, "He's, like, not breathing!"

What ya guys think?Please R/R…I think it came out pretty good…but that's just me LoLthanks to all who R/R…I'm gonna go to sleep now…::yawn:: please R/R


	15. Will He Live?

Hey all~

Hey all~

Yeah, I know that my last chapter was lacking something, and I wish that I could blame it all on the sleep that I am not getting, but the fact is, I'm much more of a drama/angst girl…not really good at the action thing.There are some AMAZING action fic authors out there, but sadly, I'm not one of them…but the story couldn't NOT end and not have a battle…actually, though I think the next chapter will be the last chapter, I think I'm gonna write another fic, a sequel if you will (with cliffhangers and all…hey, I gotta have some feeling of security that people will come back to read the rest LoL), which will pick up right where I left off, and will be focused more on Kurt and what he's going through…you want it?I'm gonna write it no matter if I get flames or praise…but the praise will speed me along =)Oh and this chapter has more detail in it…kinda needed it to get the right feel…you've been warned…Again with the rambling…

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimer

"How is he?"Jean asked as she entered the medical wing of the Institute.

It had been two days since the encounter with the X-mutants and all but Kurt were recovering quickly.Scott's arm received 103 stitches and along with that, several for cuts over the rest of his body, but then, everyone had.He was also on antibiotics for an infection that was threatening to spread from his arm to the rest of his body, but his discomfort did not keep him from his sacred duty of strutting around the mansion, giving people pointers on how to best accomplish their tasks.Jean had received 27 stitches on the back of her leg, but, aside from minor cuts and bruises, was saved from any more injuries.Storm suffered a concussion and whiplash of her neck.Kitty's left arm was bruised and swollen, but other than that, she physically was fine.Rogue was unconscious for about 6 hours after they arrived back at the Institute, but, with the exception of a split lip and her cheek a little scratched up, she looked healthy, though she was still too weak to get out of bed.Evan had a severe brush burn down his right side, presumably when something threw him and he skidded on the rough ground, but he couldn't remember.The Professor had severe bruising and had a decreased blood flow to his legs, but would be fine with a fair amount of rehabilitation.Wolverine had the least abrasions, in part to his advanced healing ability, but he also had the most battle experience and knew what he was doing.

"No change," Storm replied.Kurt received the worst of the injuries.While on the way back to the Institute, his heart had stopped, twice.It was a wonder that he kept himself alive as long as he did.He had 1st and 2nd degree electrical burns all over his body, multiple fractured bones coupled with two broken ribs sustained while Logan was giving him CPR, and ugly bruising, which could be seen through his fur, making him appear to be various shades of color, ranging from his normal blue to a darkish purple.He also developed double pneumonia and could not breath on his own.He was now hooked up to a respirator, among countless other machines which monitored his blood pressure, blood gas ratio, heart beat, brain activities and countless other equipment hooked up to him either measuring his this or giving him that.It was a horrible sight to see, but despite his condition, he had visitors non-stop. 

Ororo had never left his bedside.Her maternal instincts had kicked in and, no matter how much anyone tried to coax her from her chair, she would not leave.She looked with concern at Jean.The poor child, as did the others, looked so tired.They were on leave from school indefinitely, but none appeared to be getting any rest.The Professor had noticed the change in behavior, and while some was to be expected, the degree to which they were showing was alarming.Physically they were on the mend, but emotionally…the adults feared that if Kurt were to die, that would be the last thing most could take.Kitty was already walking around like a ghost, phasing through walls, not speaking.She had sat in the car, with Kurt head on her lap, frantically trying to coax him back into the land of the living, but had watched his body, in effect, die twice.

Jean limped over to Kurt's bedside.She brushed the hair out of his closed eyes and off his fevered brow."You can't do this."She whispered, inaudible to even Ororo who sat feet away.He groaned in pain and Jean mercifully turned up the dial on his morphine pump.

"How long is he going to be unconscious?"Jean asked Ororo, but her eyes still rested on Kurt."I mean, he'll be okay, right?"

"I cannot predict child…his condition is serious, but he is stable."Ororo responded, wanting to comfort the girl, but not to raise her hopes too high.

All the others had asked her similar questions and she felt guilty for not being able to supply them with more positive responses.That is, all the others, but one.

"And how is Kitty?"Ororo had not spoken to the girl once since had tended to her injuries two days before.She had only caught a glimpse of Kitty when she stood outside the window of Kurt's room, very briefly, and assured herself that he was alive, then phased through the wall, out of the medical ward.

"She still isn't speaking.This hit her real hard and she can't deal."Jean shook her head sadly, "I guess it hit everyone hard, but she's taking it the worst."She looked out the door and saw Evan and Scott waiting."I guess I should go.I don't want the room to get too crowded and people are waiting."Ororo gave a worn out nod and Jean walked out of the room, but hugged Scott before she left.

"How is he Auntie O?"Evan asked, almost fearful of the response.

Storm reported on Kurt condition and Scott inquired on hers.

"I am fine Scott.You needn't concern yourself."Was her reply.

Scott gave her a disbelieving look, but soon turned his attention back to the elf.After a few minutes of Evan and Scott discussing Kurt's condition, and giving the elf both threats and pleas for him to return to the land of the conscious, they turned to go.Both made an attempt to say farewell to Ororo, and comment that she should really get some rest, but found the weather witch sleeping almost peacefully in her chair.Evan took a blanket from a cabinet and placed it over his aunt's sleeping form.They then quietly left, so as to not disturb either occupant of the room.

Logan sat brooding in his room.He had gone to see the fuzz boy once, but did not care to go a second time.It wasn't that he didn't care about the kid, but that he couldn't express it.It hurt to see him like that, kept alive by machines and Wolverine just couldn't deal.He thought of Mystique, the Brotherhood, what they had caused and what the result was, picked up his bedside table and with a scream of fury, threw it into the wall.

It was now nearly midnight and the halls of the Institute were almost silent.Almost, with the exception of one girl, wandering the halls, pondering a decision.Kitty knew what she had to do.She had to go see Kurt…but she just couldn't bring herself to enter his room.She could still see the events in the car over and over in her head.The screaming, her crying, Logan jumping into the backseat performing CPR…the crack of Kurt's ribs…She shook her head, trying to erase the memories.

That was it.She knew that she had to go see him and so she took a deep breath and phased through the wall into the medical ward.She found Kurt's room and observed the sleeping Ororo.It was better this way…it was more like she was alone, nobody watching her.

She phased through the wall and walked softly over to Kurt's bed.She cringed at the bruises, still evident in the dim light emitted from a single, low light, fluorescent lamp attached to the ceiling.

She gently stroked his forehead, still hot with fever, but pulled away suddenly, not knowing if her touch caused him pain.Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at all the machines attached to him, listened to the beep of the heart monitor and the rasping of the respirator.

"Oh God, Kurt, why are you doing this?"She said, almost accusing him of purposely trying to hurt her, "I, like, saw you die twice, you can't do it again…"She sank into a chair, wept silently, for herself, for her friends, for Kurt and eventually fell asleep to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep"Kitty was awoken by a change in the rhythm of Kurt's heart monitor.It sped up from the pace that she had fallen asleep to.Frantic, not knowing what was wrong, Kitty jumped up from her chair and rushed over to Kurt.

"Oh my God, no!You can't die on me!"She whispered through fresh tears.She grabbed his three fingered hand in her five fingered one and clung to it, as if hold on to it would save Kurt from what Kitty believed to be the brink of death.She closed her eyes, squeezed his hand and silently prayed that he wouldn't die…he squeezed back.

Kitty opened her eyes in surprise, not believing what she had just felt.She ran her eyes up his body, and they came to a rest on his face, his eyes, which were now open and staring back at her.

She squealed in delight and in doing so, aroused a slumbering Ororo.

"Kitty?What is the matter child?"Ororo, surprised to see Kitty in the room, asked.

"It's Kurt, he's awake!"__

There ya go!How'd ya like it?Do you guys think I'm better at writing more drama type fics than action ::chorus of affirmative nods::…yeah, I thought so LoLAnyway, please R/R…I luv to read them…give me your thoughts on a sequel…so I can start right after I finish this fic and keep the story going…or wait a few weeks and do it at my leisure…whatever, but I'm kinda hoping for the former =)


	16. The End...

Hey~

Hey~

This will be the last chapter of this fic…I know, it is a hard thing to bear, but keep hope!Like I was talking about in the last chapter, I'm thinking 'bout writing a sequel…And again, I just wanna know how much interest there is.I'm gonna write it, don't get me wrong, I just wanna know if anyone cares how long it takes…okay, I dunno, I'm…insecure…just checking to see if a sequel is wanted…anyway, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews!I'm so grateful that people took time to write them, it means a lot.It was my first attempt at a fic and it turned out so well, I really couldn't have asked for more.Anyway, enough with me, on with the fic…

"Where's Kurt?"

Storm's question came as a surprise to the other occupants of the Institute, who were at the moment eating breakfast, the majority preparing for school.

"Last I knew, Kurt was resting in his room." Professor Xavier replied, as the others looked around, searching the dining room for the fuzzy elf.

It had been four days since Kurt had regained consciousness.While his improved condition had greatly raised the emotional states of the other members of the household, it did not put him in high spirits.The memories of what had happened, what he had felt…they were overwhelming.The feelings of loneliness, depression, isolation…came back ten-fold.

His physical condition did nothing to help his emotional.Though he was allowed to return to his room the previous day, he was not allowed to leave his bed.Not that he often wanted to, for the pain caused by his broken and bruised body made him welcome the dreamless, drug induced sleep the pain killers lulled him into for 2/3 of the day.Half of the time he was awake, he was being fed medication, either intravenously or orally, though he also suspected that the little food he ate was laced with drugs…And the other half, when he was not mumbling something about gathering all the frogs on the earth and feeding them flies that had been implanted with time bombs set to go off on President Kennedy's birthday, for the drugs doubled as hallucinogens, was spent brooding over what Mystique had said, or rather, the impression that her words had left upon Kurt.That he was completely alone.

When Professor Xavier had released him to his room, Kurt's instructions were to remain in bed and rest.That had not been a problem, for his broken ribs made the simple task of breathing a painful one.The breathing tube had swollen his already raw throat so that he could not speak.The other occupants of the mansion came regularly to visit.They were only allowed in one at a time and could only stay 15 minutes, which was a relief to Kurt.He did not really enjoy the visits, but they seemed to do much good for the well being of the others, so he allowed them to continue.Each felt it their duty to inform Kurt of what was going on in the world outside his room.Unfortunately, there was not much news, so Kurt was told the same story some five times a day.Ororo had taken up the duty of looking after Kurt.She was in his room almost constantly, but this morning she had gone to help Evan in his search for his homework, after he had complained for the duration of his visit with Kurt.When she returned, some time later, she had found Kurt's bed vacant and had gone in search of him, for he did not have the strength to be out of bed for long.

"Ah thought he was supposed to stay in bed," Rogue said, her eyes full of concern.

"So did I," Ororo answered, a mix of concern and annoyance in her voice, as she turned and left the dining area to continue her search.

Kitty looked at her food, thinking.She knew where Kurt was.At least she thought she did.She had accidentally stumbled upon him in the attic one day after he had learned the identity of his birth mother.She had been looking for something to finish her collage with, when she spotted Kurt, sitting in the bay window, gazing thoughtfully at the sunset.When she confronted him, he admitted reluctantly that he came up there to be alone and think…she took the hint.Despite that, he designated the area as the place where he went to seek solitude, Kitty felt that he being alone wasn't the thing he was most in need of.

Kurt had made the agonizingly long trip up to the attic to get away from everyone.He could not get a moment alone, apart from Ororo or someone intent on visiting.So, when the weather witch left to help her nephew, Kurt took the opportunity.It was a painful task, but he made it.Now he was alone.

Kitty excused herself and started off for the attic.On her way, she passed Storm, still searching for Kurt, almost frantically, but Kitty thought it best not to reveal Kurt just yet.Before she had made it to the top of the stairs leading to the attack, Kurt's labored breathing was audible.Kitty stopped when she first saw Kurt.He looked so tired…the relatively short walk up to the attic must have been like a 2 mile run for him.Kitty was torn, not knowing whether to approach him or not.

Kitty watched for a few minutes, then decided to let the elf know that she was there.She cleared her throat, grabbing his attention.He looked at her in surprise, but soon resigned himself to the fact she had found him and returned his gaze out the window.Kitty approached him, grabbed a box and sat down on it.

"Hey Kurt," Kitty said tentatively, receiving no response from him, "How's it going,"

Again, no response.Kurt looked so depressed, Kitty felt an overwhelming desire to cheer him up.

"So…did you, like, hear about what happened to Scott yesterday at school?It's really a funny story…" she trailed off at the bored look from Kurt, "Yeah, you probably have…"

She decided to stop avoiding what she really wanted to talk to him about."Kurt, I know that this week has been hard for you…all of us, but you mostly…and I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do."

Kurt simply looked at Kitty and she took that as an invitation to continue.

"Kurt…when you were in the medical wing, unconscious, I…couldn't…wouldn't let myself go see you.I thought that if I pretended that you were alive and awake, you would be.I avoided everyone who might tell me different…cut myself off from the others.The point when the realization of what had happened really set in was when I saw you through the glass, hooked up to all those machines.I don't really remember why I went to the medical ward, but I did and I saw you…and it hurt…I had already seen you die twice, I couldn't bear it again, so I decided that I wouldn't go back…but I did.I don't know why, but I _had_ to.That was when you woke up…"Kitty stopped and looked at Kurt, whose expression was one mixed with sadness and almost gratefulness.

"If you woulda died…" Kitty let herself trail off, her head hung.

Kurt looked at her.She was truly concerned for him.This touched the elf, chipped away at the idea that no one cared.He felt an impulse and acted upon it.Slowly, painfully, he raised himself off the window seat, stepped over to the box on which Kitty was sitting.She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.He gingerly bent down and being extremely careful, gave her a hug, though it was agonizingly painful for him, he had a feeling she needed it.

"Kitty!Where _are _you?!We gotta go!"Scott's voice rang up from the floor below.

Kurt heard it and, with much effort and discomfort, whispered hoarsely, "You better go, zey'll leave vizout you."

Kitty, still holding on to the embrace replied, "I don't care,"

~Hey

Whattya guys think?That, sadly, was the end, but don't worry, if you guys want it I'll make a sequel.Just tell me and I will.Please R/R, I wanna hear everyone's thoughts on the ending and a sequel…suggestions and criticism, as always are welcome, thanks to everyone who has, or will, review, it means so much!Luv ya all!

~Megan

< Prev 1. 2. 3. 4. The battle against an unseen foe5. Where is everyone?6. A big glass box7. You can't decieve a deciever8. Revelation9. Uh Oh10. Conversion11. What to do12. Electricity13. Not Invincible14. Fight!15. Will He Live?16. The End...

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F278383%2F16%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F278383%2F16%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F278383%2F16%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F278383%2F16%2F



End file.
